1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable protective lining which is usable particularly for toilets provided with seats and more particularly in public toilets.
2. Technological Background
Many devices, which are very complex and expensive, have been proposed with the purpose of obviating the difficulty of keeping the toilets clean and keeping them tidy. As described, for example in French Pat. No. FR-A-2,435,241, it has been proposed a lining made of disposable paper, of the tissue type. The lining was pre-cut and was disposed in a cartridge, so as to form a reserve near the basin. After use, this biodegradable lining is preferably introduced into the basin and is released from the basin and disposed of by means of flushing water.
However this device only brought a partial solution which did not satisfy all the users, due to possible strong psychological barriers.
A more suitable protective lining has been proposed, such as that described in Great Britain Pat. No. 1,339,675. This lining is furnished with a flange connected to a lining having a hemispherical shape which is placed in the basin. This type of fitting is difficult to effect because the shape is not expandable and because of the presence of pockets necessary for emptying the lining.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a protective lining which eliminates this drawbacks, while enabling a complete comfort to be provided in said public toilets.